


forever is the sweetest con

by Anonymous



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, enjoy, idk they're having a lake date i guess, is this what fluff is??? idek, there might also be car sex, two gals one lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The whole thing was Dina’s idea. Getting up early, packing a lunch and heading to the lake, to which Ellie reluctantly agreed. Wasn’t it enough to just take it easy at home? Nonetheless, she drove them out of town and speeded an old backroad to get to wherever Dina wished to go. In hindsight, it was a good choice.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	forever is the sweetest con

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, but I've just felt so inspired lately. Also, these two still make me feel things even after six months.  
> Title from "cowboy like me" by Taylor Swift.

The sun was shining.

Honestly, it did most of the time when she had Dina by her side.

The whole thing was Dina’s idea. Getting up early, packing a lunch and heading to the lake, to which Ellie reluctantly agreed. Wasn’t it enough to just take it easy at home? Nonetheless, she drove them out of town and speeded an old backroad to get to wherever Dina wished to go. In hindsight, it was a good choice.

Ellie placed the well-loved blanket on the flat surface of the rock as Dina put the bag of food down on the ground. The location was amazing. The rock stood proudly a couple of meters above the water surface and provided them a truly marvelous view of almost the entire lake. The sunshine made the water look like an endless flow of glitter and tiny sparkles.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she said, referring to the big body of water in front of them. Ellie raised her gaze from the reeds that lined the shore of the lake.

“It sure is.” she whispered and took a step forward to circle her arms around Dina’s waist. Dina laughed and turned around in her arms and put her own hands on the small of Ellie’s back.

“Sounds like someone is regretting being so damn stubborn about not wanting to go here.” Dina said, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Ellie said, the tone of her voice mildly annoyed. She blinked a couple of times before she put on a big grin. Some kind of idea was forming in her mind, Dina was sure of that, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. Ellie took another step forward, pushing Dina lightly in front of her. Before Dina realized what Ellie was trying to do, it was too late.

“Stop being mean or you’ll spend the rest of the day in wet clothes.” she casually said, her hands gripping Dina’s hips. “Your choice.” Ellie continued and shrugged, as if to properly communicate an indifference towards whatever Dina chose to do.

Dina looked over shoulder and saw the water, she was closer to the edge than she thought, before turning her gaze back to Ellie. Dina tilted her head slightly to the side and looked straight into Ellie’s eyes. She smiled for a second before closing the distance between them, pressing her lips against Ellie’s. Surprisingly, it worked. Dina slowly started taking small steps forward without Ellie noticing and once Ellie pulled away from Dina’s lips and opened her eyes, all she could see was a wide smile of Dina’s before she felt Dina’s hands on her stomach, a hard push, and fell on her ass.

“Hey!” Ellie yelled and felt the pain creeping in the lower region of her body. Dina laughed hard, barely able to catch her breath, and hit the front of her own thighs with her hands.

“You should see your face right now!” she responded through her laugh and took some deep breaths as she dramatically went to shed invisible tears.

Ellie rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head. “You fucking suck.” she sighed.

Dina knew she was just trying to hide her smile and she went to sit down beside Ellie. “So do you, you know? You started it.” Dina tountered, but quickly put one hand high up on Ellie’s thigh and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I’m sorry.” she whispered, trying to make it sound serious.

“You better be.” Ellie said before she stood up and helped Dina get up.

“So, do you actually want to go for a swim now?” Dina nodded and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the new bikini top she had bought only days earlier. Ellie whistled before she pulled off her shirt as well. When they were both down to their swimwear, Dina took one of Ellie’s hands in hers as they headed down to the water.

* * *

“Water was colder than I thought.” Ellie said as she roughly dried her hair with one of the towels they had brought. She had already changed back into her clothes and could feel them becoming slightly damp from the water dripping down her skin. Dina was sitting on the blanket with closed eyes, her face tilted up towards the sun.

“Yeah, it’s nice when it’s this hot out though.” Dina responded. Ellie looked at her where she was sitting and was, once again, baffled the beauty that was Dina. Who allowed her to look like that? Who allowed her to be this incredible? Ellie could almost feel her heart grow fuller as she sat down beside Dina and placed one of her own hands on hers. Dina cracked one eye open to look at Ellie.

“I’m so happy I went here with you.” Ellie confessed, her voice low and weak. Vulnerable. She couldn’t help but smile and once again she looked out at the water that they just got out of.

“I know.” Dina said. She squeezed one of Ellie’s hands and sighed happily. “And I’m so happy to have you here with me, Ellie.”

Ellie leaned in and placed her lips against Dina’s cheek and Dina put one arm around Ellie’s back. Then Dina, for the second time that day, placed her lips on Ellie’s. It felt nourishing, they both needed this, just some time away from all the noise in town. Far away from responsibilities. To think about each other, touch each other-

“Wait.” Ellie said, just a couple of seconds after she had slipped her tongue in Dina’s mouth. “Not here, Dina, we’re way too exposed.” she said.

One of Dina’s hands had already popped the button on Ellie’s pants while the other gently caressed the skin of her waist under her shirt. Dina stopped herself and pulled back slightly. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. Sorry.” Dina said, shaking her head and letting out a small laugh.

Ellie buttoned her pants and tried to ignore the way her blood was rushing through her veins. She leaned against Dina and tucked some dark, damp hair behind her ear. “As soon as I get the chance, I’m going to fuck you senseless, you hear me?” Ellie whispered for only Dina to hear and chuckled when she saw the goosebumps on Dina’s skin.

Dina poked Ellie on the tip of her nose and stood up. “That’s some big talk, are you sure you’re gonna be able to live up to that?” Dina said and cocked an eyebrow before she started pulling her clothes back on.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Dina heard her stomach growling and she put and a hand on it, as if to calm it down a bit.

“Well, I’ll be right here, on the edge of my seat. Can I maybe suggest we have something to eat before you start building up sexual tension that won’t go anywhere?” Dina said and smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking Ellie in her eyes. As expected, Ellie turned her gaze away, but her voice remained strong.

“If you say so, Dina. Let’s fucking eat, I’m starving.”

* * *

A couple of hours after the sun had reached its peak, Dina rested her head in Ellie’s lap. They had adjusted the blanket to get a little bit of shadow from the sun, which meant that Ellie could lean back on the trunk of a tree. The birds were singing and they could hear children laughing in the far distance. Ellie carefully played with Dina’s hair, eliciting small noises from her throat.

“Do you think Jesse is mad we didn’t ask him to come?” Ellie asked, her fingers tensing in Dina’s hair. Why did she even ask that? It’s not important. Why does it matter?

“No, I don’t think so. He knows we’re together; I think he understands we need some time alone now and then. Why?” Dina answered and stroked Ellie’s arm with a soft hand.

Ellie shrugged. “I just don’t want him to feel left out, you know? Sometimes I feel like I don’t spend enough time with him. Every time we hang out there’s always something new. He’s really… getting things done.”

“Well, you’re pretty much saying it yourself, Ellie. He’s busy with his own shit, too, just like you are. That’s just how it is when you grow up, I guess. Friends will always be important, but you need to be able to adjust your friendships to fit different stages of your life. You could talk to him about it, I’m sure he wouldn’t be weird about it.” Dina said. Oh, Dina. Ellie grinned and brushed her thumb over Dina’s cheek and lips.

“Do you always know what to say?” Ellie all but whispered and Dina sat up beside her and squeezed Ellie’s knee with her hand.

“I never know what to say. I just know I love you and I appreciate you talking to me about whatever is going on in that chaotic, beautiful mind of yours.”

“I love you, Dina.”

Dina laid an arm around Ellie’s stomach and leaned into her side. Ellie looked into Dina’s brown eyes before fitting her lips to Dina’s. It was short and sweet, but it still made Ellie’s head spin slowly.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Dina said after they pulled away.

“If only forever was a real thing. We’re both going to die someday, you know.”

Dina rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You know exactly what I mean, you’re just being ridiculous.”

Ellie snickered and looked up at the leaves of the tree that they were situated by. She had never really liked the summer. However, this one had been good. She had finally been able to move out and get her own place. The warm summer nights had been filled with adventures and Dina had been by her side through all of them. Ellie almost didn’t want the summer to turn into fall. Didn’t want to leave all of this behind. Scared to see what would come next, even if that is what life is about. What if this tree could stay lush and green forever? No, right. Forever isn’t a thing. She just said it herself. Whatever.

* * *

“You got everything?” Dina said, folding the blanket neatly and putting it under her arm. The sun was setting, and they were both starting to feel cold.

“Yeah.” Ellie replied and looked through the bag they had brought to find her car keys. She knew Dina was sad to leave after such a great day and Ellie definitely wanted to take her back here someday. “Let’s go.”

They had to walk through the woods to get back to the car, but it was nice to get to stretch their legs after just sitting for most of the day. Ellie could see Dina looking down at the ground as she was walking. Ellie put an arm around her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Just can’t believe it’s already over and tomorrow we have to go back to just… doing all of the crap we don’t want to be doing.”

Ellie really didn’t know what to say. “Yeah, it… sucks.”

Dina sighed and turned her head to smile at Ellie. “It does.”

“At least we have each other.” Ellie tried and smiled back at Dina. Dina’s smile only grew wider and she tried to kiss Ellie as they were walking.

“I couldn’t imagine being without you, doofus.”

Soon enough they reached the car and Ellie opened the trunk for them to throw all of the things they were carrying in there before closing it again.

“Another thing...” Ellie said with a low voice.

“Hm?”

Ellie pushed Dina up against the side of the car and pressed her tongue into Dina’s mouth. Dina responded directly, winding her fingers in Ellie’s hair. Ellie put one hand on Dina’s hip and used the other to hold her jaw. They only pulled away to breathe for a couple of seconds.

“This is your big master plan?” Dina laughed and Ellie groaned, pretending to be annoyed. In reality, Dina being this way only spurred her on.

Once again, Ellie kissed her lips. She let her hand reach up under Dina’s shirt. The warm skin under her fingertips could drive her crazy, as if she hadn’t felt it a hundred times before. Dina stopped her for one second only to open a car door so they could get into the backseat. Ellie closed the door after them and then quickly pulled Dina’s shirt off before all but ripping off the bikini top off her body. Dina leaned in to kiss her and dragged her hands down Ellie’s arms before reaching her hands and putting them on her breasts.

“Fuck.” Ellie whispered; her hands started to shake. She gently put her thumbs over Dina’s nipples and she softly moaned at the contact. Dina then reached down to help Ellie out of her shirt as well before pushing Ellie down. For the second time that day, she popped the button of Ellie’s pants and dragged them down her legs. It was a hassle to do anything in the cramped space, but they didn’t really have a choice at this point. Dina placed open-mouthed kisses along Ellie’s neck and Ellie let her head fall back, eyes closed, and a soft moan came from her mouth.

“You want this?” Dina husked and used one hand to caress one of Ellie’s thighs.

Ellie swallowed and slowly opened her eyes. She took Dina’s hand in her own and pushed her off her hips before straddling hers instead. Elle could tell Dina was surprised by her brave maneuver and she gave her a smug smile, feeling very pleased with herself. Ellie leaned down and kissed Dina over her neck and chest.

“Do _you_ want this?” she whispered in the same manner that Dina had done just a minute before. Dina whined softly before she nodded. Ellie reached down to undo her pants and managed to pull them and her underwear off without hurting anyone. She put her hand against Dina’s wet heat and and Dina let out a groan that made Ellie shudder.

* * *

The drive home was so long. Ellie tried to stay stable behind the steering wheel, but she could feel her eyelids burning. Dina was sitting in the passenger seat, covered in the blanket that the two had been sitting on the entire day. She looked out the window at the trees and rocks that they passed by. At that point, everything felt so beautiful to her. She looked over at Ellie. Fuck, she was more beautiful than anything else in the world. As soon as they got to Ellie’s apartment, they collapsed on the bed. Dina threw one arm around Ellie’s waist before she fell asleep. Ellie looked out the window by the bed. It was dark. The sun wasn’t shining there anymore. However, in her mind, it did. Because she was with Dina. Ellie took one final look at her before moving closer, kissing her cheek, and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
